When They Come
by FelinesAndPhoenixes
Summary: Ned Flanders has a panic room. Homer pulls a prank on him, Flanders goes a little loopy....[oneshot] better summary inside


**Title: When they come**

**Category: The Simpsons**

**Author: Ariana The Musical Genius**

**Summary: Inspired by a song that Ned Flanders sang on an episode of the Simpsons. What would really happen when creeps and killers come? What if they weren't creeps or killers and it was all a really big April Fools day prank? What would happen to Flanders?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Not the song, not the characters, nadda and zip. I don't own the origional panic room, the panic room song (which I already said) and I don't own the quote "son of a diddly" which Flanders said on one episode or other. Also, I don't own the quote, "Hello, Clarise." That would deffinetly not belong to me. Also, Dale Gribble is from King of the Hill. I don't own that show or him. Thanks!**

**Other notes: This is stupid. I know that. But a review would be appreciated. Just to see what y'all think.**

**When They Come:**

**by Ari**

Ned Flanders was cleaning his kitchen, humming when it happened. He was, of course, humming his song about his panic room. Then, he started singing, "we'll be safe inside our fortress, when they come. We'll be safe from creeps and killers when they come. Unless they have a blow torch or a poison gas injector, then I don't know what will happen when they come."

"Ah!" screamed Rod and Tod Flanders running into the kitchen. "They're comming!"

"Who's comming?" asked Ned, still cleaning.

"Creeps!" screamed Rod.

"Killers!" screamed Tod.

"Son of a diddly!" said Ned. "Quick, boys, to the panic room!" They ran down the hall to the panic room, opened the door, ran inside and slammed it behind them. Ned sighed. "That was close."

"Hello, Clarise," said a voice from behind them.

The Flanders family turned around to see who was speaking, only to be confronted by Bart Simpson and Snake, who was holding a blow torch. The speaker had been Bart. "Hello, dudes," said Snake.

"Ah!" screamed Tod.

"He's got a blow torch!" screamed Rod.

"Out of the panic room!" screamed Ned. They Flanders family ran out of the living room and into the kitchen. In the kitchen was Fat Tony, holding a gun.

"Hello, boys," said Fat Tony.

"Ahhhh!" screamed all three of the Flanderses, running out of the room. They ran all the way out of the house, only to be confronted by an assortment of varius creeps and killers.

"Ah!" screamed Ned. "They've come!" He, being Flanders started praying. When this had no immediate effect and the 'creeps and killers' were still in his yard, he and Rod and Tod ran around the house to the back yard. There, they ran into a man by the name of Dale Gribble, who was an exterminator. He had his exterminator's gas gun pointed at Ned.

"Ahh!" screamed Ned.

"Ahh!" screamed Rod and Tod.

"Haha!" laughed Dale, for a reason that they didn't yet know.

"Will this nightmare never end?" asked a frustrated Flanders, as the 'creeps and killers' from the house and yard surrounded him.

Fat Tony walked up, pointed his gun at Ned and pulled the trigger. A small peice of paper came out of the end of the gun that said, in bright green letters, April Fools!

"Happy April Fools Day, Flanders!" said Homer Simpson, walking into the Flanders yard.

Ned Flanders stared at Homer, then at all the 'creeps and killers' and promptly fainted.

Homer giggled. "This is fun. Let's do it again next year."

"Our money, dude," said Otto, who had been one of the creeps.

"D'oh!" said Homer. "I was hoping you'd forget. Oh, well. Here's money for Fat Tony, and Snake, and Otto, and Moe, and Dr. Hibbard and Dr. Nick...," Homer continued, handing money to everyone as he said their name. "Thanks for helping me scare the living crap out of Flanders."  
"Thanks for the money, dude," said Otto.

"I can buy the Spiderman volume one first edition, now," said Comic book guy.

"And thanks to Rod and Tod," said Bart, handing them the candy he had promised them if they went along with the prank. "Couldn't have done it without them."  
"But remember," said Rod and Tod together, "pranking people is wrong."

**The end.**

**I know it was stupid. And I know that Rod and Tod were out of character. But I wanted to write something and I was bored. So. Yeah. Just review, will ya? Constructive critisism is good, ya know...**

**the review button is your friend.**

**Ari  
**


End file.
